When a person uses a search engine, she may be looking for specific topics, files, or persons, to name only a few examples. Whether she is searching the Internet, a hard drive, or an enterprise's network, many results may be provided to the person. While these results may be in some way related to the search terms provided by the person, the results may contain at least some obscure recommendations that are unlikely to be desired by the person. One possible way of providing more relevant results is by organizing or filtering the results according to a calculated level of importance of each result. Therefore, a result determined to have a higher importance level may be presented to the person ahead of a result that has a lower importance level.